Rules Are Meant to be Broken
by CaptainCorpseFire
Summary: Briana is an escort who breaks her one and only rule of not falling in love. What will happen when he finds out what she is? High School AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Her nickname is Bri, but pronounced Bree, which is why I spell it Bree.**

 **Beautiful cover art created by llamaloyd tumblr. I love it, thank you!**

* * *

My name is Bri, short for Briana. I'm what many guys refer to as a Call Girl, I offer my services, to those my age or older, for a price, and only those who have never been with a girl. I'm 18 and a senior at Storybrooke High and don't have any friends here. Why? Less people who know what I do, the better and I won't be judged by the student population. I make sure to not _fall_ for any of the guys I hook up with. However, this story is how I broke my number one rule and it tore me apart.

As always, every morning I make my bed, take a shower, brush my teeth, the usual morning routine for a teenager. I live in a four bedroom house, which is much too big for myself and my stepdad, Allen, who was never home so he had no idea what I did or didn't do. We hardly talk when he is home, it's been that way for a couple years..

I checked my phone for messages and had only one. This guy went to my school, was the captain of the football team, which is shocking considering who he is and he's hiring me. To each their own I guess. I left the house, hopped on my motorcycle, the best present my real dad ever got me. Hell, the only present my dad ever got me, and drove to school. I parked in the area designated for motorcycles and sat there as I removed my helmet then looked around. I could hear the loud rumbling of the captain's car, a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle. I always admired classic cars, and this was one was in excellent condition.

I swung my leg over my bike, standing up and pulling down my leggings. We have to wear a uniform which consisted of a skirt for the females, and as my bike is my only mode of transportation, I have to wear some type of pants underneath. I stuffed my leggings into my backpack and slipped my uniform flat shoes back on. When I looked to my left, the captain himself gave me a raised eyebrow and a smirk as he closed his car door. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Captain," I nodded at him and not on purpose, we walked together into the school. He held the door open for me, "Who says chivalry is dead?" I had to look up at him as he towered over my petite form.

"I'm always a gentleman love." I rolled my eyes at his reply and chuckled.

During class, the first one of the day, he was sitting next to me, writing notes on what the teacher was teaching us today, as usual, I paid little attention. I discreetly brought my phone out and typed a reply to the captain's request.

 **Me:**

 ** _I'm free every night this week, whichever is convenient for you_**

I could hear the vibration of his phone as he received the message. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and looked at the message. I turned my phone off so he wouldn't know it was me. He typed in a reply and since I didn't want to be obvious, I figured I'd check my messages after class. After he typed his reply, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and his attention was back on the teacher. The rest of class consisted of me doodling in my notebook and half listening to the teacher, and toying with my brunette hair that hung down to below my shoulders, looking for split-ends as I was incredibly bored.

When the bell rang, I gathered my things and quickly left the classroom turning my phone back on.

 **Killian:**

 ** _Tonight it is. Meet me outside the Rabbit Hole 7_**

 **Me:**

 ** _I'll be there. I take it your girlfriend doesn't know?_** What can I say, I was curious. Several moments later, I got a reply.

 **Killian:**

 ** _Don't have one. Though there is this girl in my class I've had my eyes set on_**

 **Me:**

 ** _Why haven't you asked her out? I'm sure you would rather be with her than me_**

 **Killian:**

 ** _If I were to ask her out, I want to know what the bloody hell I'm doing and not disappoint her_**

 **Me:**

 ** _If she likes you, she won't care_**

 **Killian:**

 ** _Are you trying to get out of this lass_**

 **Me:**

 ** _Of course not. She would be a very lucky_** **lass**

 **Killian:**

 ** _I would be the lucky one. Do you have someone?_**

 **Me:**

 ** _No. Besides, he doesn't know I exist. Let's just say we're opposites_**

 **Killian:**

 ** _Class started. See you tonight_**

Shit. I walked in, the teacher gave me a disapproving look. "Class started a few minutes ago Miss Anderson." I gave him a cheeky grin and took my seat, the captain chuckling at my reaction. The entire class I discreetly looked over at him, but his attention was on the teacher. The bell rang and again I headed out quickly.

"Always in a rush love. Slow down or you might miss life."

"Says the guy who runs through stop signs." I rolled my eyes as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I live dangerously sweetheart." I snorted as I walked away.

Classes were boring, I may have fallen asleep during one, not entirely sure. During lunch, I went to my usual spot under the bleachers and laid down. I heard the crinkling of grass and peeked who it was and was shocked when it turned out to be the captain.

"You _are_ the dangerous type Jones." He furrowed his brows in confusion. "No one bothers coming under here, especially when I'm around. Think it's because I may tarnish their reputation."

"Why do you say that?" he sat down next to where I was laying.

I closed my eyes again, "Pick one. I drive a motorcycle therefore automatically making me a bad girl, slut, loner, bad image, I can go on."

"I don't give a bloody damn what anyone calls you or thinks of you Briana." I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You should. I'm not a good girl." I got up to leave, except I didn't make it a step before he stopped me.

"Why do you push everyone away?"

"That is a story I don't care to share with anyone. Though, if you find my dad, you can ask him." he didn't stop me this time and let me go. I skipped the rest of school since I had two more classes with him. I stayed under the bleachers messing around on my phone when I received a message.

 **Killian:**

 ** _I finally spoke to the lass._**

 **Me:**

 ** _How did it go?_**

 **Killian:**

 ** _Not well._**

 **Me:**

 ** _Sorry to hear that. Shouldn't you be paying attention in class instead of messaging?_**

 **Killian:**

 ** _Aye_**

 **Me:**

 ** _See you tonight_**

I turned my phone off and waited until school was over. I had fallen asleep when I heard a whistle blow and what sounded like body on body collision. I sat up, looking around. Between the seats, the football team was practicing. I climbed between the poles and out the back. I was heading to the parking lot when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and it was the captain.

"Jones!" his coach yelled but he waved his hand back as he ran towards me.

"Yeah?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Come watch?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What are you up to?" I bit my lower lip, his eyes immediately dropping to the movement.

"Jones!"

"Please love?" He ran backwards. I rolled my eyes and followed him. I knew this was a bad idea. But then again, what harm could come out of watching him?

I watched him as his team practiced, even though I had no idea what was going on, I actually enjoyed watching. Once in a while, he would give me a wink and I would either smirk or raise an eyebrow at him to which he would shake his head smiling. After practice was over, he ran to where I had been sitting.

"You never forget your first." I blushed at underlying meaning behind his words. "Seems today is the day of firsts." I covered my face in my hand, my cheeks growing even hotter.

"Killian." I mumbled from behind my hand.

"What happened to Captain?" I looked up at him, his foot sitting on the bench I was on with him leaning his arm on his outstretched leg. My eyes roamed over him, then realizing what I was doing, I quickly looked away.

"I should be going... _Captain_." I grabbed my bag, slipping it onto my shoulder.

"What are you doing tonight?" I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. He was less than a foot away from me.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Perhaps I can come over?." he was staring into my eyes, and before I realized what I was doing, I didn't turn him down.

"And do what?" He took a step towards me, gently grasped a strand of my hair and twirled it around his finger.

"Watch a movie, get to know one another." I quirked an eyebrow and smirked. 'Get to know one another' for me meant something else entirely. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Come over after you're done here?" I offered.

"Aye." the smolder he gave me made me weak in the knees. Bree, what the hell? You don't get weak around guys!

"I'll see you soon then." I smiled at him, though I wanted to do more than smile. He winked then ran towards the locker rooms. I made my way to my motorcycle but not before I looked over at the locker room and seeing his smile before he walked in.

I pulled my leggings on and climbed onto my bike. I couldn't stop the thoughts running through my head wondering what the hell I was doing, and why. More importantly, the message I received when I got home.

 **Killian:**

 ** _Sorry lass, tonight is no good. I'm seeing the the girl I told you about in a bit._**

Wait, what? As soon as I got off my bike, I ran inside and got rid of all evidence of what I did, which took about ten minutes to do. I wrote a note and taped it on the front door letting him know he could come right in and to take the note with him. I hopped into the shower, taking my time to calm my nerves. I left the bathroom door and window open so I could hear his car. Roughly twenty minutes later, I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the rumble of his car. I sprinted to my room, quickly dried myself off when I heard the front door close.

"Up here. Be down in a minute." I yelled from my room on the second floor. "Make yourself at home."

I opened my closet and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a tight fitted tank top. My usual home wear. I brushed my wet brunette hair and decided to leave it down. I ran down the stairs to find Killian looking at the pictures on the mantle.

"I hate those pictures." he turned around, his eyes roaming down my body. "You hungry or thirsty?" I turned on my heel and went into the kitchen. I didn't hear him following me, but assumed he was. I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer for myself when I felt his hand on my waist. I immediately stood up, my heart beating rapidly.

He chuckled "Easy love." I looked at him.

"Want one?" I held the bottle up, my voice coming out shakily. He switched hands on my waist and reached around me to grab a bottle for himself. I could smell his cologne and feel his body heat. "Hungry?"

He shook his head no, staring intently into my hazel blue eyes. Feeling self-conscious, I closed the fridge door and led him up to my room, which is where my Netflix was. I closed the door after he entered. I turned around noticing him taking in everything in my room, the black and red theme.

"Seems we have similar tastes."

"Huh?" I walked over to my bed turning the television on.

"Only difference, I have white added." my walls were black as well.

"I practically live in here, had to make it mine." I shrugged my shoulders. He walked over to me as I sat down on the loveseat. My bedroom is the second biggest, which used to be my mom's when she still lived here. She and my dad had separate bedrooms.

He sat next to me, his arm resting behind my head as the other held his opened beer. We settled on Pirates of the Caribbean. During the movie, his fingers started playing with my drying hair. I leaned my head back enjoying the sensation. It feels like forever since a guy played with my hair, and in reality, it had only been two years.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think your girlfriend will appreciate you toying with my hair." I couldn't stop the moan that escaped.

"I don't have one." he muttered. I opened my eyes and stared at him with fake disbelief.

"You're the captain of the football team, how are you single?" I rose an eyebrow. Both parts, me and the escort wanted to know. His entire team had girls lined up, how was it he was single?

"Hadn't found the right lass yet." he murmured, his cerulean eyes boring into mine.

"And who is the right lass?" My eyes dropped to his lips.

"Thought it obvious love" he leaned closer to me, my eyes snapping up to his then back down to his lips. Then I felt just how soft his lips were and how perfect the kiss felt. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, my lips felt tingly as the kiss grew more passionate. He pulled me onto his lap, our kiss growing in hunger.

We had moved to the bed, our limbs tangled under the black silk sheet. His fingers running up and down my spine, kisses pressed to the crown of my head, the movie long forgotten. I had taken over, to which he did have a problem with since he thought I should be worshiped, even after admitting he was still a virgin. Our second go around though, I showed and told him what I liked, and you would think he had been lying.

He stayed the night but left early in the morning so he could change at home, though we did shower together, which took longer than it should have. We shared secret smiles throughout our classes, I switched out my phone for my everyday one since I no longer needed my work phone, which I can't tell him I have.

He stayed the night for three days, and I have never felt for anyone as I felt for him. I knew I was falling in love, even in the short amount of time we had spent together. We studied and did our homework at the dining table, our legs touching and rubbing all the while. I ran my foot up his leg and smirked as he jumped when I went as high as I could. He looked up at me with his eyebrow raised, and before I knew it, our schoolwork now lay on the floor, my back pressed against the table as he took me.

Friday night found us in my bed, the sheets tangled around us, his fingers toying with my hair. My fingertips tracing idle patterns on his chest when he rolled onto his side facing me.

"Briana." I looked up at him. He cupped my cheek, rubbing against my skin with his thumb. "I'm a fan of every part of you. "

I blushed, no one had ever said that to me, or rather, someone who I had feelings for, I smiled, "Ditto." I slid down his body and showed him how big of a fan I truly was.

That night I had to work at Granny's,my second and now only job, Killian was playing against another team. Truth be told, I was bored, the entire town, it seemed, was at the game. Ruby was sitting in a booth with her back against the wall blowing bubbles with her gum and letting it pop, the noise resounding throughout the empty diner.

Fifteen minutes of waiting for my shift to be over when the bell above the door rang out. I looked over and grinned from ear to ear as Killian walked in, wet hair hanging every which way. He walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my hips and lifted me, spinning me around. Laughter erupted from my throat and buried my head in his shoulder.

"I take it your team won?" Ruby called out from her seat.

"Aye." He gently set me down, "When are you off?"

"Now." I smiled, fixing my hair behind my ears. He quirked an eyebrow and watched as I walked to the back room to clock out.

I walked back into the dining area and slipped my arm into his. I waved to Ruby, giving me a wink, then slid out from her seat as customers started coming in. Killian held the door open for me and ushered me out in a bit of a rush. I turned to him and was met with a grin. He lead me to his car and as I was about to open the door, he pushed me against the car, his lips devouring mine. He ground his hips into me as his tongue slid into my mouth.

I pulled away breathlessly, "Easy captain. Don't need to give everyone a show." I quirked an eyebrow. He turned his head noticing the looks of disgust and embarrassment from those around us.

He drove to my house, obeying as many traffic laws as he could while my hand rubbed against his thigh up to his prominent bulge, earning playful glares and growls under his breath. We barely made it into the house before he forced me against the door, slamming it shut.

We laid on the floor in front of the door, covered in sweat, our legs tangled as we caught our breaths.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" I rested my chin on his glistening chest, my head rising and falling with his every breath.

He sat up, bringing me with him and cupped my cheek in his hand, "I love you."

I smiled, a tear sliding down my cheek, "I love you too."

Sunday night I had to work. Killian decided to come with me as I wasn't only better company than his brother, but because he wanted to be around me. He brought my laptop so he wouldn't be bored while I worked. I didn't mind having him there, I wasn't a nervous mess if we made eyes and when I got him his food and drinks, unlike one of the other girls who works here, who is an absolute mess when her boyfriend shows up.

I wasn't paying much attention when the bell above the door rang. But I froze when I heard his voice.

"There's the whore herself." My eyes immediately snapped to his. I hated him with every fiber in my being. Hated how he had thought I owed him anything other than my services. He tried to get me to date him, going as far as to try and blackmail me. That is, until I threatened him with a knife to his jewels.

"You need to leave before Granny sees you." I spoke loud enough hoping Granny would come to the rescue. I glanced at Killian who was glaring with so much hatred in his eyes, then I looked back at him. He saw where I had been looking and got a devilish grin on his face. "Don't."

"Don't what, doll? Don't tell me you have a boyfriend." I heard him walk up to us from behind me.

"You need to leave, mate." Killian gritted out from his clenched jaw. Had that look been meant for me, I would've done anything he said and then some.

"You do!" I saw a wicked glint in his eyes. "Tell you what, I'll do you both a favor since this one," he pointed his thumb at me, "seems to have broken her own rule." I glared with as much hatred as I could at him, but I knew he was getting back at me for the knife.

"Leave Walsh." I gritted out, clenching my fists tightly at my sides.

"You wouldn't date me because of your rule, but you can date him? No, see, this is where I get my payback." He turned his attention to Killian, who had his hands clenched ready to punch Walsh. "She's, oh what is the word? An escort, that's putting it nicely. She sleeps with virgins, getting them ready and prepared to date and if any of them show any interest towards her, . ."

"I told you you can't come back here, sonny. ." Granny and her trusty crossbow, which I always thought hilarious, until now. But the damage had been done. After Walsh left, Killian grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him to the back of the building.

"Escort? What the bloody hell was he talking about?" Tears started sliding down my cheeks. I couldn't look at him. "It was you. You're the one I was talking to, aren't you?" I gave him a small nod. "Was this all a fucking joke to you!?"

"NO!" He shook his head, anger, pain and betrayal written on his face and his eyes were glossy.

"I fucking loved you." He clenched his hand, shook his head then stormed out, grabbing his leather jacket and slammed the diner door behind him. I fell to the floor and sobbed. Ruby, Granny's granddaughter and my friend who worked here, ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Ruby, take her home. Stay with her, I've got the counter and orders." I felt Ruby nod and help me up. Granny gave me a hug, we always got along, she treated me like a second granddaughter.

I was numb, the tears wouldn't stop. Ruby helped me into the house and followed me as I went up to my room and laid down. She joined me and held me as I cried. She didn't say anything. Ruby and Granny are my only friends and who I considered family.

I woke up hearing Ruby's voice, "I'll stay with her as long as she needs me to... I'll make sure she's ok... I'll let you know. Bye."

"Thank you." I muttered quietly.

"No need to thank me. You're family, it's what we do."

The next morning she went home when I assured her I was fine, though I was far from fine. I didn't bother leaving my bed all day or the next. I also had no appetite and hadn't eaten anything since that day and mostly slept. To make matters worse, Killian did send me a message, a few of them actually, pictures of what happened to my locker, horrible wretched names were written in black ink. Those were the only things he sent me, as though he wanted to rub salt into the wounds. I sent the photos to Ruby, not knowing what else I could do. Hours later she told me she talked to Killian, and he still wanted nothing to do with me, but he agreed to wash the shit off of my locker.

On Thursday, I decided to go to school. I didn't bother with makeup and had my hair up in a ponytail. I honestly didn't want to be there, and hated that Ruby borrowed her Granny's crossbow and threatened me with it. So here I was, after skipping half the day, and went to the bleachers only to find Killian with the captain of the cheerleading squad, Regina. They were both lying on the grass, his hand was moving underneath her skirt and I heard her moaning. I immediately turned around and went inside. I'd never felt such pain before, I willed the tears to stop before they fell from my eyes.

I ignored the comments as long as I could during lunch, went as far as hiding in the girl's restroom. When the bell rang, I walked out of the restroom, Killian and Regina were at her locker, kissing. They both saw me but she turned his attention back to her and kissed him with more passion. I turned on my heel, going back into the girls restroom and waited until the bell rang for the next class.

They were sharing the smiles we used to share and passed notes back and forth. I averted my eyes and for once, paid attention to the teacher since it was a very necessary diversion from the two of them. After school, I walked behind them, as I had been the last one out of the classroom, his arm was around her waist. She whispered something in his ear and his hand slipped down to her ass and squeezed.

We were officially done. I left the school, getting on my bike, sliding the helmet onto my head and sped off. Before the tears became a problem, I pulled over to the side of the road, yanked my helmet off of my head and cried. There was a reason I never fell for any of my clients, even though we never met together as part of my 'job,' I would never worry about the pain I was feeling. I waited until the tears dried before I attempted to drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

I slammed the door shut behind me, threw my helmet at the wall hard enough to leave a small dent. I ran up to my room and started throwing whatever I could. I collapsed on the floor, curled up into a ball and cried. It wasn't until my door opened that I realized I wasn't home alone. I looked over my shoulder and the furious look on my stepdad's face alerted me that something beyond the wall and the destruction in my room had angered him.

"Downstairs. Now." he turned on his heel, listening to hit footfalls down the stairs into the living room.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and followed after him. "What are you doing home?" I asked as innocently as I could. He turned around, his eyes narrowed at me.

"Doesn't matter why I'm home. You're grounded." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"For what?" He couldn't possibly know. I looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Someone named Walsh told me something about you. I went to your school, you weren't there, but the word is, you sell yourself for sex." I looked away, my cheeks burning hot. I nodded slightly, there was no use in lying.

"No phone, no tv, laptop, nothing. You are to put a stop to your 'activities' immediately. No more missing school, and no more ditching." He walked over to me and held his hand out. I pulled my phone out from the pocket in my skirt and slipped it into his hand. "Keys." I glared at him. "You're walking. ." I dropped my keys into the palm of his hand.

"I invited Liam from work, he'll be bringing his brother Killian. You are to remain in your room while they are here. Am I understood?" My breath hitched in my throat and my heart clenched.

"Yes." I kept my eyes down staring at the floor.

"Good." I walked to the staircase.

"When are they coming?" I stepped onto the first step, gripping the railing tightly.

"Tonight. I leave again in the morning." I nodded. "Don't think about disobeying me. You're not staying here while I'm gone, not anymore." I had an idea as to why Killian and his brother were coming now. It made sense. "Is there anything you want to say to me?"

I looked over my shoulder at him, the anger no longer gracing his features. "Such as?"

"Why it looks like you're trying to strangle the banister?" I let go of the banister and looked away from him. "Bree?" the sound of concern in his voice made me want to tell him about Killian. At one point, we had been close, but had lost that parent-child relationship when he started working at a job which required him to be on the road for weeks at a time.

"It's nothing." I muttered, climbing the stairs to my bedroom. I heard him sigh and walk away in the direction of the kitchen.

That night I heard Allen talking with who I assumed was Liam, since I knew it wasn't Killian.

"You're sure you can do this? If not -"

"I've got the extra room and it's not a problem, mate." After a few moments, he continued, "What are the details of her grounding?"

"No tv, phone, laptop, and her motorcycle." Allen answered him. "She's not to ditch or drop out."

"What did the lass do?"

"That, Liam, is a long story and one I don't wish to discuss. Killian?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Make sure she doesn't ditch. She has a tendency to leave school or not show up at all."

I rolled my eyes. Great, I now had two babysitters, as though one weren't bad enough.

"I'm to be an 18 year old's babysitter? She has a mind of her own and can't be -"

"Killian! Aye, _we'll_ make sure Briana goes to school and won't ditch." I snorted. This should be interesting.

"If you'll excuse me, may as well get this over with." I quickly ran to my room and closed the door as quietly as I could. I flopped down onto my bed staring at the ceiling when I heard him knock on my door. "Bree, pack your things. You'll be staying at Liam's."

I climbed off my bed and walked to the door, "When am I leaving?"

"Tonight. And leave your phone and laptop here since you won't need them." he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know. And what makes you think this is a great idea?"

"If you would tell me why you reacted the way you did when I mentioned Killian's name, I might be able to find someplace else for you to stay."

"It's nothing." I looked away from him, the sting of tears developing in my eyes.

"Bree." he sighed. I shook my head no and wiped the tear that fell. "He hurt you." I turned my head and glared at him. "I can see it in your eyes, Briana."

"Why does it matter?" I clenched my jaw.

"Is this going to be a problem? I'm sure I can talk to Granny." I shook my head. She had enough problems with Ruby and her own activities.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle this."

"Bree," he rubbed his face in his hand then through his hair. "We used to be close, what the hell happened?"

"You should know, you're the one who wanted to leave me here alone all the time." I slammed the door in his face and dumped out the boxes in the closet to pack.

I grabbed the essentials I would need, and since I wasn't going to be alone, plenty of leggings as well. As much as I wanted to disobey Allen and bring my laptop and phone with me, there was no point. The only person I would want to talk to wanted nothing to do with me.

I pushed the boxes out to the landing and walked downstairs. Allen and Liam both looked up when I walked into the kitchen.

"Bree, this is Liam. Liam, my step-daughter, Briana." Liam held his hand out for me to shake. I slid my hand into his and grasped lightly. "Killian you know." I pulled my hand away and wrapped my arms around myself. I turned my head away from Killian and gave a short nod.

After several awkward moments of silence, Allen cleared his throat. "Need help, Bree?"

"My stuff is at the top of the stairs." I watched as Liam grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him away.

I looked at Allen who was giving me a raised eyebrow. "I'm fine." I lied. I was far from fine. This entire arrangement was a fucking nightmare. "When are you coming back?"

"Two weeks." He rounded the counter and stood in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm not sure about anything, but I _will_ be fine." I gave him a fake smile, he pulled me into a hug, "Behave over there. If you need anything, talk to Liam." I nodded, wrapping my arms around his back. He pulled away when I heard the commotion Liam and Killian were making, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Take care of her." Allen was looking at Liam.

"She's in good hands, mate." Liam smiled.

I gave Allen another hug, "Drive safe."

"Always do." I pulled away and grabbed one of the two boxes Liam was carrying and followed the two of them out of the house. I heard the door close behind me and took a deep breath. I dropped the box into the bed of Liam's truck and climbed in first, Killian behind me. When I sat down, I noticed he sat as far away from me as he could. I sat so close to Liam we were rubbing arms.

Liam showed me to the spare bedroom, which was diagonally across from Killian's. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, taking in the emptiness of the room. Even the bed was unmade. I pushed myself off the door and opened it when there was a knock.

"There's a blanket in the closet, and if you need anything, let me know." Liam handed me a stack of folded linens. "Is there something going on between you and my brother I need to know about?"

"You mean besides the fact he hates me?" I wasn't angry at Liam, but I was angry.

"Aye, besides that." Liam leaned against the door frame.

"It's a long story, and I'm sure it will be more colorful if he told you." I glared at Killian as he opened his door, and seeing me, he quickly shut his door closed.

"I wanted your explanation." I shook my head. Liam sighed and stepped away from the door. "All right, well, make yourself at home, since this is your home until Allen returns." I nodded and gave Liam a small smile in return for his.

"Thanks." I muttered and gently closed the door.

After I made the bed, placed my clothing into the dresser and closet, my essentials laid scattered on the dresser top, I changed into leggings and a tank top. I stretched out my limbs and muscles and started my nightly exercise routine which consisted of pushups and sit-ups, followed by yoga.

An hour later, I opened my bedroom door and peeked out. Both lights were on in the men's bedrooms, and walked out, making my way to the kitchen. I opened the cabinets looking for a glass, upon finding one, I filled it with water and drank, staring out of the kitchen window. I looked around the counters and found a notepad and pen.

 _'Went jogging'_

After leaving the note out in the open, I double-checked to make sure they were still in their rooms, quietly unlocked the front door and closed it with a silent click, and started my jog. I ran to the park since it was a little ways away and I wouldn't be disturbed for a bit if either of them came looking for me. I sat on the bench in front of the pond, staring at the water.

"Surprised your new warden let ya out this late." my friend Will, who was rarely in school and didn't count as a _friend_ , joined me.

"Left a note." I shrugged a shoulder.

"How are ya? Now that you're staying with him." He sat back, resting his arm on the back of the bench behind me.

"Do you ever want to have a new start?" I sat back, feeling the warmth Will was radiating.

"Aye." he turned his head towards me, his eyes boring into mine. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"It's hard. To let go." I wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. He didn't say anything, but moved his arm around my shoulders.

After a few moments, I cleared my throat then chuckled, changing the subject, "Think he knows. He said he wanted to hear my side of the story. Curious how much Killian divulged." I gritted out.

"As angry as he is, more than likely every bloody detail."

"Lovely." I leaned my head back against his arm, closing my eyes. Well, this was certainly going to make things awkward.

"Why do you give a damn if he _did_ say something? The Briana I know wouldn't give any fuck's what other people think of her." Will turned towards me.

"Yet, I never told anyone what I did." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It's high school, love. Better to be out of the student populace's eyes than be the center of it all. But those of us who do know, you don't care what we think or say." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm staying there, under his roof. It's gonna be awkward as hell." I turned my head back and stared at the inky sky above.

I felt his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him. "You know I love ya, but be the Briana I know. She doesn't back down, she isn't afraid of a bloody thing and she's strong."

I leaned over to him and pressed my lips to his. He immediately kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I climbed onto his lap, our lips not parting and deepened the kiss as I lowered myself onto his lap. I ran my hand through his short hair, scraping my nails along his scalp. His hand grasped my ass pulling me closer, the other gripping my hair tightly.

We pulled away, breathing harshly against each other's lips. "Am I to assume we're reinstating our previous agreement, love?" I ground my hips down onto him, his hips jerking up and a moan escaping from his mouth. I grinned and brought his mouth back to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the house to find Liam's bedroom door open. I rolled my eyes and passing the entry wall, I saw him sitting in the dark in the living room. "That was a long jog." he turned the lamp on that was next to him, casting a bright light into the living room.

"Had a lot of pent up anger to get rid of." I shrugged my shoulder.

"And since when does jogging leave marks?" he pointed to my neck. I had forgotten Will got carried away as we were enjoying reinstating our previous arrangements before Killian had come into my life and fucked it all up.

"When I have someone to jog with." I didn't know how long Liam was going to keep me and decided to sit on the sofa.

"Seems my brother was right about you." He sat up, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Depends on what he told you." _Speak of the devil._ I glared at him as he walked into the living room, taking in the mark on my neck.

"Told him you were a prostitute." Liam stood quickly from his seat and grabbed me after I had punched Killian.

"Bloody hell." Killian rubbed his jaw as he glared at me.

"I didn't always have sex with clients you fucking asshole!" Liam pulled me back and pushed me onto the sofa.

"Then by all means, enlighten me _sweetheart._ " Killian sat down on the other living chair, facing me, a smirk plastered on his lips. Liam sat down next to me, which I assumed was to keep me from punching his brother again.

"If I was needed to be a date, or to accompany someone to a family gathering, guys would hire me. If they wanted sex, they paid more for it. Prostitutes only offer sexual pleasure. Simple as that." Liam pulled me back by my shoulder. Remembering what Will had said, I calmed down. He was right, I was better than a broken heart.

"All you will ever be, Briana, is a bloody whore." Killian got up, walked around the corner and slammed his door. Piece by piece the walls were placed around my heart, just as they had been before Killian.

"You all right, love?" Liam relinquished his hold on me. I nodded my head, turned to look at him and grinned.

"Never better." He quirked an eyebrow at me. "I'm serious."

"Aye, well, off to bed. You've school tomorrow, and I'll be damned if you're missing it." Liam nudged me up earning an eye roll.

"Aye aye captain." I gave him a mock solute to which he chuckled.

The next morning when I got ready for school, I made sure my skirt was an inch shorter than the dress code allowed. I had one reason and one reason only for doing so and his name is Will. I walked out of my bedroom and to the front door.

"Briana, love, you do know there's a dress code, yeah?" I turned and looked at Liam who was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"And I care because?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, you aren't walking to school like that. Come, I'll give you a ride." Liam grabbed his car keys from the counter and followed me out of the house.

"Is the lad you're trying to impress the same lad who gave you the love bites?" I opened the passenger side door and climbed in, watching as he made his way to the driver's side.

When the door opened I grinned, "Yeah, so?" he started his truck and pulled out of the driveway.

"What the bloody devil happened between yesterday and today? You're not the sad lass I first met."

"Someone reminded me to be myself." I shrugged.

"And who is that, love?"

"Someone who doesn't give two fucks about what people think about her." I stared at him.

"Nor should you." he stopped in front of the school, leaning over me and opened the door. "Don't let Killian get you down love. It's what he wants, I hope you realize that."

I pressed a kiss to his cheek and climbed out. Will walked over to me as I stepped down. "Bye Liam."

"Make sure she stays and doesn't ditch lad?" Liam closed the door and drove off.

"No ditching?" Will smirked. I took his hand in mine, he pulled me to him crashing his lips on mine. I heard Killian's car and decided to spice things up a bit, I jumped, landing in Will's arms and wrapped my legs around him. He pulled away, "Trying to make a point are ya?" He smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me." Will crashed his lips against mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I heard a clearing of the throat and opened my eyes. Mrs. Nolan stared at us with her hands on her hips. I smiled cheekily sliding off of Will.

"PDA is not tolerated on school grounds, Miss Anderson, Mr. Scarlet." I rolled my eyes letting out a squeak when Will pinched my ass. Mrs. Nolan gave both of us a look then walked away. "Lower your skirt, Miss Anderson, you know the dress code."

"Yeah, nope." I smiled at Will who wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me to the entrance of the school building.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the whore." Will squeezed my waist. I let out a small sigh and turned around to face Regina and Killian. Before either could do anything, I slapped Regina across her cheek. Killian stepped forward, I brought my hand back ready to punch if need be.

"As much as I would love to see this, they're not bloody worth it, love." Will wrapped his hand around my clenched one and pulled me into school. Ditching sounded like fun, but didn't want anyone to think their whispers and words actually got to me, so I remained. Will, sitting in his assigned seat behind me in all my classes, kept my attention occupied away from Killian and Regina, either by toying with my hair or his foot reaching around my seat, bumping me every once in awhile.

During lunch, we sat under another set of bleachers further away from the building, neither of us wanting to deal with the bullshit of the rumors, as true as they may be. He kept grumbling that he wouldn't be able to stop me from punching everyone.

I laid back staring at the light peaking through the cracks from between the benches above. He laid down next to me, his hand on my knee, slowly rubbing up against my thigh to underneath my skirt. He grinned as he traced the hem of my laced panties, then slid his finger underneath the fabric.

After lunch, Will went off to our class when I told him I'd be a minute. I ducked into the girls' restroom, peeking through the crack in the door making sure neither Killian or Will were around, hiked up my backpack and walked out after the bell rang. I made a mad dash for the exit and grinned when no one stopped me. I stepped out into the daylight, deciding to go to the park, I ran before anyone saw me.

I sat at the edge of the pond staring at the swans floating around on the surface. I had only been at the park for fifteen minutes watching the small kids playing and the swans swimming when Liam joined me.

"Don't want to be lectured." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Easy love. I'm not here to lecture you nor get angry." I quirked an eyebrow. "Though if you're going to ditch the rest of the day, perhaps you would be better off doing it at my house? I'll leave you alone to sulk." he smirked. I bumped my shoulder against his. He stood up and waited for me. I got up and followed him to his truck.

 **A Week Later**

I came back to my temporary home after an afternoon jog. Liam left me to my own devices, though I still didn't have my phone, laptop, or motorcycle. I basically avoided Killian as much as I could, but spoke with Liam quite a bit. I told him about my mom and that she was where I always felt was home, Boston, though I left out my real dad as he was just someone who abandoned me. Will and I still continued our arrangement, though to an outsider, it would seem as though we were dating, which was the idea.

All I know is, Killian and Regina stepped up their game, which could be heard as soon as I walked into the house. Why the hell did Will have to get detention?

"SERIOUSLY?!" I cried out, maybe too loudly as the noises ceased from his bedroom. I ran to Liam's room and found my motorcycle keys on his nightstand. I ran back out to the front door when I heard his bedroom door open. I slammed the door behind me and sprinted to my house. I didn't know where I planned to go, but as long as I wasn't around Killian and _her_ anymore, is all that mattered. Yes, I had Will, but it doesn't mean seeing Killian and Regina didn't hurt. It hurt like hell when Will wasn't around, he was the distraction, the constant reminder of who I was and wanted to be again.

When I got to my house, I climbed onto my bike and started her up. Killian's car pulled up to the curb trying to block me, but he had no idea how desperate I was to get the hell out of here. I peeled away, barely avoiding hitting his bumper, revved the engine over his voice and took off.I had no idea where I wanted to go or where I was driving. All I could focus on was the noises and sounds coming from his room.

I had driven for a little over four hours to where my mom was buried. Why here of all places did I drive to? But, if she were still here, she'd tell me I should've told Killian from the beginning instead of hiding it, and if he truly felt anything for me, he would've been angry, but he wouldn't have broken my heart. I rented a room in a sleazy motel, being the cheapest I could get, I had no room to complain.

When the cemetery opened in the morning, I drove to visit her grave. I hadn't been here since I was ten. I parked my bike along the curb and walked the distance to where she was buried. I cleaned her marker off and pulled the weeds that were covering her name.

"Hey mom." I sat down, bringing my knees to my chest. "Allen has this guy, Liam, from his work watching me, though he's doing a horrible job of it." I chuckled under my breath.

"His younger brother goes to my school, he's the reason I ran and came to see you. Like a dumbass, I fell for him. Yep, you're daughter was in love with the captain of the high school football team." a single tear slipped down my cheek. "I miss you." More tears slid down my cheeks. As though she were feeling my pain, the sky opened up and started raining.

I didn't care about getting wet, I did have my motorcycle jacket on. "I think you would've liked him. At least, I hope you would've. But you would be so disappointed in me. I followed in your footsteps." A clap of thunder sounded in the distance. "Allen's never home much anymore. Think it's because I remind him too much of you. I wish you were here to tell me how to fix this, and if there is a way to fix this. Though I seriously doubt I can. He's moved on. I came home to him with Regina in his bedroom and they were not quiet about it." I dropped my head onto my knees, no longer able to distinguish between the rain and my tears.

"Briana!" I furrowed my brows, thinking it was the wind that roared past me, making me think he was here. But how would he know where I was?

"Will reminded me of who I was before Killian came into my life, and I know the price of what it will take for me to move on, but it's going to hurt so fucking much. I hate who I've become." I choked on a sob.

"Briana!" that time I turned towards where I parked my bike, there was Liam and Killian running towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

"I love you mom." I quickly pressed a kiss to my fingertips and placed them on her marker. I stood up and waited for them to approach me. "How did you find me?"

"Only one place you would go, love." Liam wrapped his arms around me and brought me into an embrace. "You two need to talk."

"Why?" I looked to Killian who was several feet away, the rain plastering his hair to his forehead.

"You two need to work out -" I shook my head no. I felt him sigh heavily against me.

"I've nothing to say to him." I pulled away, pushing my soaked brunette hair out of my face. "Besides, I have Will."

Liam rolled his eyes, "Aye, well, come on, let's go home." He ushered me to his truck as Killian followed behind. The glare I gave him made him stop as he was about to approach me. "Were you going to tell him?"

"Eventually, maybe." I looked at the ground instead of Liam. He became like a member of my family. I was about to grab my helmet when Liam stopped me.

"Like hell you're driving in this bloody weather." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not leaving my bike here, and it's no worse than driving a car."

After some arguing, and Killian coming up with a compromise to follow behind me in Liam's truck to the motel, I proved I could drive in the rain and winds. Though to be honest, the motel wasn't that far from the cemetery. I turned in the key and met the two by the truck. They followed me the entire drive back to Storybrooke.

We had made it back safely, though it seemed the rain followed me and me being me and wanting a head start into the house, especially to get away from Killian, I accelerated towards the intersection when the light had turned from yellow to red.

Luckily the streets were empty, and I was able to make it to Liam's before they did. I ran to the front door, unlocked it and made my way to my bedroom. Funny how that room became mine in such a short time. After I had grabbed dry clothes, I heard the front door open then sprinted to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me and locking it.

I peeled off my wet clothes and turned on the shower to as hot as I could stand it. I stood underneath the hot spray, wrapping my arms around myself. What the hell was I doing back? Why did Liam come looking for me? And why the hell was Killian with him? I don't know how long I stayed in the shower thinking and wondering why I fell so hard and so quickly. By the time the water started turning cool, I quickly rinsed off and turned off the shower and dried myself. I stepped out of the shower, wiped away the fog on the mirror and looked at the young woman staring back at me.

I walked out of the bathroom, dumped my wet clothes in my hamper and made my way to the kitchen, where Liam and Killian had been talking before I walked in.

"Don't stop on my account. I've heard worse." I narrowed my eyes at Killian, who hung his head. I didn't know who started the rumors, but I know he didn't stop them.

"You hungry love? We can order pizza, or anything you want." Liam readjusted himself as he continued leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Pizza's fine." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, Liam didn't care if I drank, as long as I didn't leave the house.

I went into the living room and flopped down onto the sofa. Liam sat down next to me. "Are you all right?"

I shook my head no. "Do you ever wish there was such a thing as time travel?" I muttered.

"And what is it you want to change?" He looked over at Killian who was walking into the living room.

"Omissions." I turned away when Killian's eyes fell on me.

Killian sat down in one of the two living chairs, grabbed the remote and turned the television on. Liam looked at me, "What made you run?" I saw Killian look over at us from the corner of my eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Got tired of the things that are out of my control." I replied loudly enough for Killian to hear. I heard Liam sigh.

"All right, I've had enough of this bloody nonsense." Liam looked from Killian to me.

"I didn't do anything."

"I beg to differ." I glared at Killian.

"You're the one who-"

"Enough you two. Bloody hell." he ran his hand down his face, then sat up, his elbows resting on his knees. "I know why you didn't tell him," he turned to look at Killian, "But you, what is going on between you and Regina?"

"What the bloody devil do you mean? We're dating." Killian clenched his jaw.

"Aye, when you learned the truth about Briana. Interesting timing there brother, yes?"

"I like her a lot." I looked away, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"No you don't. You're using her to get back at Bree." Liam was laying into Killian, which I've never seen, then he turned to me, "And you're using that lad as a distraction."

"I realized Briana wasn't who I wanted, now I'm in love with Regina."

"And Will is not a distraction." the look Liam gave me made me think he knew I was lying. Not knowing exactly where this was going, and not wanting to hear anymore or get into an argument about Will, I stormed out of the living room to my bedroom, dug through my nightstand underneath papers and books for my pack of smokes, then went back out and slammed the front door behind me.

I rounded the corner of the patio, lit my smoke and I took a long drag and inhaled deeply, the effects immediately calming me. I heard the door open but didn't bother looking to see who it was.

"I hope you know he's lying, just as you are." Liam stood at the railing, his back to me. I exhaled the breath I had been holding. Liam turned his head to look at me, eyebrow raised in the traditional Jones manner. I shook my head.

"It doesn't fucking matter Liam. Whether he's lying or telling the truth, I was obviously nothing to him for him to be with Regina as they fuck like rabbits every day after school." A tear slid down my cheek. "I fucked up. I didn't tell him I was an escort, and this is my own doing. Why do you think I have rules? For situations like this." I put my smoke out and pushed myself off the wall. "Maybe it's better if I went back home."

Liam gave me a look of understanding. "I know you're thinking of dropping out as soon as you can once you're back home."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I could always get my GED."

Liam sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers, "The least I could do is help you pack." His lips forming a frown, almost making me change my mind. Almost.

As I was finishing packing my clothes into boxes, I could hear Liam and Killian talking in the living room. "So that's it then, you'll never see her and it's Regina you're still fucking choosing?"

"She's a fucking prostitute Liam!"

"She quit the moment she realized you were interested in her you bloody fool!"

"She still kept it from me! What does it matter, she has Will?"

"Bloody hell! Shall I go in there and tell her how you were before we moved here and why we did? And she's only with him because of you!"

All I heard was silence. I shook my head, I shouldn't care, he was still angry that I kept it from him. I tossed the shirt I was still folding into the box and walked out of my room. Liam saw me first and smirked until he saw the look on my face, I held back all emotions knowing this was it.

"The reason I became an escort was so I wouldn't fall in love. There were no emotions involved, it was what it was. I received nothing out of it because I didn't want to. I didn't get paid to feel any attachments, I was paid for a service. My dad abandoning me made me realize love only caused heartache. My mother never once said she loved me knowing that my dad said it as he left, and I thought she would leave me too if she said it.

"I hate how it feels, how it makes you feel a pain that is indescribable, how it feels like someone ripped out your heart and crushed it in their bare hands. I hate that I fell in love with you." I could see the tears in Killian's and Liam's eyes, but I refused to stop, "I hate that I am still in love with you. And seeing you and hearing what you two do in your room, it's like my heart keeps getting crushed over and over. And yes, Will is a wonderful distraction, more than wonderful. That, Killian is why I have an arrangement with him, and you're also the reason I ran to Boston.

"Fine, yes, I didn't tell you. If this is how you would've reacted, I would do the exact same thing, only I would have quit the moment you sent me that fucking text. I am not my job. That is not who I am, and if that is all you can see when you look at me, this will be last time I run from you." I turned on my heel, walked calmly to the bedroom I was leaving and quietly closed the door behind me.

I handed the last box to Liam, watching as he carried it to his truck. Killian's been in his room ever since I went back into the other bedroom. I could hear his voice, but didn't know what he was saying or who he was talking to, though I could guess and probably be right.

"You ready love?" I turned my head to the side and gave Liam a small nod. I looked again towards his room, but he didn't come out. I followed after him to his truck and climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Liam looked over at me.

I nodded, "It's time I moved on."

"I'll miss having you. The house won't be the same."

"And you knew it wasn't permanent." I looked out of the window as he drove me to Allen's.

"If you ever need a place to stay, you're more than welcome to come back love." I nodded at him.

 **A month later**

Liam kept in touch, feeling like a guardian over me even when Allen was home, and considering his brother and I hadn't seen or spoken to each other in a month. Allen and I started mending, he ended my grounding early and took me back to Boston as it had also been a long time since he last visited with my mom. We spent three days in Boston hanging out and doing whatever the hell we wanted.

I did drop out, but when Allen was home, he helped me with studying for my GED. He wasn't happy with my decision, but knew why once I told him what happened between Killian and I. Being the dad he was, he wanted to knock some sense into him, but as I told him, "It wasn't worth it." Will had moved away, he had a job offer he couldn't refused, and I promised I was going to remain the Briana he knew.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge when my phone rang. I looked down and saw it was Liam. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Briana?" I immediately knew something was wrong. "There was an accident, it's Allen."

"Is he ok?" I closed my eyes, tears welling up.

"I'm so sorry love." my phone fell from my hand landing hard on the floor.

I could hear him calling out for me from the phone of the floor. My legs gave out and I collapsed onto the floor. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"


	6. Chapter 6

As I sat there, every memory I had of him flashed through my mind. Him holding me at my mom's funeral, yelling at me when I was suspended for the first time, the looks of disappointment when cops would bring me home from running away, twirling me around for my first dance, teaching me how to drive my motorcycle, moving to Storybrooke, celebrating a new beginning, getting arrested for underage drinking, defacing property, and the list goes on.

I heard a loud banging on the front door, the doorbell ringing frantically. I didn't bother answering the door, nor did I pay attention when the front door slammed open, or when Liam came rushing to my side. I knew he was there, but I wasn't focusing on him, only the shit storm I caused Allen.

"Bree!" Liam shook me harshly. I blinked then looked at him.

I pushed him away from me, "Leave me the fuck alone!" I quickly got up from the floor and ran towards the stairs, "Just leave me alone!" I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. I looked around my room, grabbed the first thing I saw which happened to be a softball trophy from when I was a kid, and threw it at the wall. I grabbed random objects and threw them at the walls, including the mirror leaning against the wall in the corner.

I lay on my bed crying into a pillow, wanting nothing more than for Allen to kick my door down and yell and ground me for the destruction I made in my room. Instead I was met with piercing blue eyes in front of me. I had no idea when Killian got here, or why he was in my room.

"Go away!" I yelled out.

"Not a fucking chance, Bree. Liam gave me no choice in the matter." He stood up and sat down on my bed.

I turned away from him. I didn't want him here, I didn't want anyone here. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

"How is she?" I heard Liam somewhere behind me.

" _She_ wants you to get the fuck out of here." I gritted out.

"What?" Liam asked.

"She wants us to get the fuck out of here." Killian sighed out.

"I don't want you doing something stupid. Neither of us do." I snorted.

I turned to glare at Killian, "Liam can stay. You can fuck off."

"Regina's waiting for me anyway. She's all yours brother." Killian stood up from my bed. I watched as he left then moments later the front door slammed shut.

My eyes followed Liam as he walked over to the bed and sat down. I rolled over and rested my head on his thigh. He placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed against me with his thumb. Neither of us said anything, there was nothing to say, nothing that could be said to make the pain better.

As though to punish me further, all the horrible things I'd done kept playing on repeat in my head. As though I hadn't been doing that enough for the past several days. I didn't hear a word of what was being said at the funeral, nor did I realize the only ones left were me and Liam until he squeezed my hand and pulled it towards him. I looked over at him, then looked around. I let go of his hand and walked over to the solid black casket, the sunlight shining off the silver handles.

"Good-bye Dad. I love you." I placed a single rose that I had been holding since before the funeral, onto his casket. I turned and walked with Liam, his arm around my waist.

Liam decided to stay with me so I wouldn't be alone. I now appreciated the gesture. I knew and understood why he refused to leave my side, but I promised I wouldn't do anything. I decided to stay here even though the idea of selling the house had been brought up. It's all I had left of my mom and dad, and honestly, it was home. Killian stayed at their house and didn't show up once since that night, to which I was grateful.

I was sitting in the living room staring at the fire in the fireplace when Liam sat down next to me. "Still having bad thoughts, love?'

"If by bad thoughts you mean everything I've fucked up in my life, then yeah." He held out a bottle to me. My eyes landed on the bottle of rum and took it from his hand. I drank several mouthfuls, the burn coursing down my throat down to my stomach.

"Where's the lad? He hasn't so much as called."

"The _'lad_ ' moved. Found a job out-of-state. It's a good job so I told him he would regret not taking it." I handed the bottle back to Liam.

I watched as he checked his phone, then he looked up at me, "Don't get angry."

"Let me guess, Killian?"

"Seems he and Regina are having problems and wants to come over."

"Why not? We'll have a party for how fucked up everything is. Have plenty of booze to go around." I stood up and marched up to my room, slamming the door shut.

Liam left me alone for the rest of the night. When I woke up the next morning, I was still not in the mood for anyone, which I guess was written on my face as Liam quietly pushed a plate of pancakes in front of me when I sat down at the counter. I didn't say anything, just gave him a short, curt nod and dug in.

I saw his head jerk up and knew it was Killian. I also saw him shake his head. I lowered my head and rolled my eyes.

"Hungry?" Liam asked his brother. I didn't hear him say anything but saw him grab a glass from the cabinet.

My mind wandered as I ate, thinking about Killian. When I tried to change the course of my thoughts, it didn't work. I thought of the time we spent together, how we were before Walsh told him what I was. A tear slid down my cheek, I wiped it away and saw the looks on both of their faces. I shook my head, not looking at either of them.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome love." Liam smiled, grabbing my plate and taking it to the sink to wash.

"Bree?" my breath hitched. I turned my head, plastering a look of hatred and loathing towards Killian.

"Brother." Liam had a hint of a warning in his voice.

"Nevermind, lass."

I walked into the living room to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey with at least a third left. It was too early to deal with Killian. I took the stairs one step at a time slowly until I reached my room. The only thought that ran through my head now was my mom and dad were together, finally, and wouldn't want me to be like this. That alone got me to clean the mess I made. I did miss him, but I knew he wouldn't want me to grieve for his loss, but to cherish what we had, the good times, the fact we made peace and were in a good place before he left for his last job.

I tossed the empty whiskey bottle into one of the boxes I was using as a trash can and looked at the open door when I heard a knock on the door frame, to find Killian standing there.

"Need help?" he nodded towards the boxes filled with fragments of the things that had broken.

I nodded, "Thanks."

He grabbed the two boxes and carried them out of my room. I stripped the bedding off my bed and rolled them into a ball, grabbing clean linens from the cabinet in the hall. Killian came back with the empty boxes and placed them at the foot of my bed. He grabbed a sheet and helped me make my bed.

"We need to talk Briana." I watched him scratch the back of his ear. He looked up at my furrowed brows. "Was there anything else you kept from me? From when we were -"

"No."

He sat down on my bed, patting the spot next to him. I walked to the door and closed it, then sat down and rested my back against the wooden headboard. He told me why he and his brother moved to Storybrooke, due to their dad abandoning them when Liam was 17. He wanted a fresh start, a life away from his father where no one knew them. I sat and listened as he told me about how his mom had died when he was young, their dad turning to a life of crime instead of taking care of his sons.

When he was done, we both had tears in our eyes. I don't know if it's because of losing my dad, being slightly drunk or because I still loved him, but I sat up and crawled over to him. I climbed onto his lap, straddling him and cupped his cheeks, wiping the tears away with my thumbs. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, tasting the saltiness of both of our tears. We opened up to each other and before I realized what the hell I was doing, we were both undressed and I was back to straddling his lap.

Neither of us were quiet about what we were doing, luckily I had closed the door earlier. We were covered in sweat, my hair clinging to my back. He held me as we caught our breaths, neither of us wanting to let go.

"What now?" I whispered in his ear. His hand rubbing up and down my back.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry, love." He took a breath, "I reacted poorly and hurt us both in the process."

"And Regina?"

"I wanted to hurt you as you had hurt me."

"I'm sorry... for not telling you." I buried my head against his shoulder. I was never good at apologies. "I did quit when I found out you liked me."

"Enough talk, love, we'll sort it in the morning, yeah?" I nodded against his shoulder.

I woke up to fingers running through my hair. I turned my head to Killian with his eyes on me.

"How long you been awake?"

"Long enough." he smiled then leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to my lips. When he pulled away, his eyes darted between mine. I rolled over onto my side, staring at him, then at my finger as it traced the scar under his right eye. "Are you all right, with this?"

"Honestly?" I saw him nod, "I'm not sure yet." He rolled onto his back, covering his eyes with his forearm.

"How drunk were you?"

"Slightly, but sober enough to remember everything."

"Were you in love with him? Will, I mean."

"No." I sighed, "We had an arrangement before. We were, I guess, friends with benefits. Only this time we pushed it further so you would think I moved on." he wanted the truth, and I hardly ever shied away.

"It didn't work." I turned my head to him and quirked an eyebrow. He peeked from under his forearm at me. "I'll admit it fucking hurt, but I knew you weren't with him."

"How the hell -"

Instead of answering, he moved his arm and traced his finger down the side of my face, "You never looked at him the way you're looking at me, the way you've always looked at me."

I quickly turned away and climbed out of my bed. "Bree?"

"We're both hurt, Killian. And as much as I missed you and what we did, we need time. I refuse to be a rebound, and I refuse to do that to you, even though I wasn't with him." I walked to my closet and grabbed a robe then change of clothes from my dresser.

He grabbed me by the upper arm and turned me, "Tell me you don't feel anything for me. Tell me you don't want this, us."


	7. Chapter 7

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, quickly thinking of something that would anger me, then opened my eyes, "I can't. Not yet."

"Fine."

"Hey, so I didn't tell you, get over it! But you, you were fucking Regina three days later, yeah, I saw you two under the bleachers. So don't you get fucking angry at me because I refuse to let you hurt me again! I wasn't fucking anyone when I was with you, not at the beginning and not at the end. For someone who said they loved me, you sure as hell found someone new rather quickly!"

"So did you!"

"Oh, fuck off. I went to Will because he kept my mind off of you two! He never once judged me for what I did!"

"This was an obvious mistake on my part and one that will not happen again."

"Then get the fuck out and go back to _her_ since she'll probably take you back!"

He stormed out of my room, grabbing his clothes on the way out. I slammed my door shut, I didn't bother trying to hold the tears back. A broken sob escaped as I slid down to the floor, clutching the door handle as though it were my lifeline, the only thing keeping me grounded.

I laid in bed, staring blankly at the wall. The pain was somehow worse than it was before, probably because I knew it was the end. I heard the front door slamming shut twice. I climbed off my bed and went downstairs. Liam and Killian were gone and decided to hell with everything. I opened the liquor cabinet and grabbed what I could carry then went back up to my room, dumping the bottles onto my bed. I had just closed the door when I heard the front door close as well. I opened the bottle of vodka and started drinking. I hadn't meant a word I said, and have no idea why I said what I did.

I had just opened the second bottle and stared at the liquid inside. I put the cap back on and dropped it onto my bed. I looked up when my bedroom door opened.

"Bree, what the bloody hell is going on?" Liam moved the bottles with a disapproving look on his face then sat down next to me.

"To summarize, I fucked up, as usual." I leaned my head on his shoulder, everything felt heavy.

"Where are your keys?" I pointed to the bowl on top of my dresser. Liam nudged me to sit up, which only made me flop onto my back. I watched as he grabbed my keys and turned his attention to my glare. "Don't give me that look love. You're not running, not again. Especially in your condition."

"I don't drive drunk Liam. 'Sides, can't move." I smirked at his chuckle, even though I had no idea what I was smirking at. I heard him gather the bottles and a rustling sound when my eyes closed.

I woke in the middle of the night, slowly made my way to my bathroom and started a cold water bath. If I was going to do it, I was going to do it sober. After the bath, and shivering my ass off, I dressed in my gear, packed a backpack with as much clothing and essentials as I could fit. I wrote a note to Liam so he wouldn't worry.

'Liam,  
I'm going to your house and try to make up with Killian. I don't want you to worry when you wake up and I'm not here.  
Hopefully I'm not too late.  
Bri'

I quietly closed the door behind me, carefully wheeled my motorcycle away from the house before starting her up, then drove to Liam's house. I found the key under the rock and unlocked the door and stepped in. I quickly shed my backpack and jacket, and made my way to his bedroom. The door was open but there was more than one figure in his bed. From the light coming in through the window, I didn't know who was in his bed with him, but I saw articles of clothing strewn about the floor.

I didn't stop the sob in time and he bolted upright, as though he hadn't been asleep. "Bree?"

I turned on my heels and ran, grabbed my jacket and backpack and ran out of the house. I pulled my jacket on as I ran to my bike, climbed on and started her. I peeled out of there as quickly as I could. I didn't stop until I was at the town line. A few moments later, I could hear his car coming, then lights coming around the bend. How the hell?

He pulled up behind me and got out of his car. "What the fuck were you doing at my house?"

I sighed heavily, "Apologizing, but I'm glad I didn't." I turned my head to him as he stopped next to me. I could smell the very pungent smell of alcohol on his breath.

"You told me -"

"I know what I fucking told you!" _Briana, if you want to completely lose this guy, keep digging._ Instead, I got off my bike, stood on my toes and kissed him. I poured everything I had left in me into the kiss. Taking my time and not rushing it, I wanted to savor what I could. He kissed me back, just as passionately.

He unzipped my jacket, pushing it off my shoulders, then unzipped my pants. Breaking the kiss, I pulled his shirt off over his head and bent down pushing my pants the rest of the way off. As I stood up, I unzipped his jeans and licked and kissed my way us his torso. I didn't care that he had another woman in his bed, I wanted him. I wanted to show him, knowing what I was about to do.

I sat on the hood of his car, my legs spread as he closed the distance between us. I don't know how long I was on his hood or how long we were out in the open, all I know is, he showed me what he felt and I with him.

His head lay on my chest as he breathed heavily against me, his breath fanning across my heated skin. His arms were still underneath my back, I had to tell him. "Killian."

"I didn't have sex with the lass." he lifted his head up, "She wanted to, but then passed out. I was too drunk to move her."

"I'm leaving Storybrooke."


End file.
